Whatever It Takes
by Amity2319
Summary: Chase comes back to Waffle Island after six years but his improved cooking skill won't be the only thing he brings back with him. Angela isn't impressed with Chase at all but he is determinded to be in her life. Can Angela resist Chase? Can Chase win Angela's heart? (The story starts off with a flashback, Chapter 2 is present day. Work In Progress, updated often.)
1. Chapter 1

_Six years ago- __Chase_

"Chase! You can't leave me" A female voice shouted at me. I turned to find Maya standing in my bedroom. "You're only fifteen! You can't travel all alone!"

"Maya! I am old enough to do what I want! This is why I told Yolanda to keep my leaving a secret." I ran my hand through my hair. Even though Maya was only a year younger than me she was as stubborn as a five-year-old. "I will only be gone a year or so, than I will be back okay?" I zipped my suitcase shut and set it on the floor. I would be gone for more than a year. I just did not have the heart to tell Maya. "Practice your cooking while I am gone. If your cooking improves then I will go on a date with you when I get back okay? "

"Do you promise?" She moved her arms and body to block the door. "I am not moving until you promise me a date!"

"Yes, I promise. Will you move out of the door? I am going to miss my boat!" Reluctantly she moved out of the door way with tears in her eyes. Sighing I gave her a hug with a kiss on top of her head then moved past her leaving everything I have ever known behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day- Chase_

_Fall 15th_

"You don't have to go back you know. You could just stay here with me in Trenton City." Ami said as she packed my books away in an empty box.

"I have to go back Ami. It's been six years since I left."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I miss Yolanda and you know she is the closest thing I have to family."

"So bring her out here! You don't have to leave." I stopped packing and faced her but she wouldn't look at me. She was cute in a girl-next-door type of way. Her long brown hair complimented her green eyes and she didn't have a bad body either. I just never thought of her more than a friend.

"We have talked about this Ami. I am not staying and I am not interested in you that way. Geeze you're worse than Maya!"

"Who the hell is Maya?!"

"Just…keep packing and it's none of your business who Maya is!" Ami stopped talking and kept packing. I knew she was still itching to ask me all about her. I haven't thought about her in years. I wonder if her cooking has improved more importantly I wonder if she has finally grown up. We ended up packing the whole day, shipping the boxes to Waffle Island and ordering Chinese takeout for dinner.

"I guess this is our last meal together huh." I could hear the pain in her voice and there was nothing I could do to try and sooth her pain. "It's okay Chase you don't have to do anything for me before you leave."  
"Well how about you come visit me some time? I can show you around the island and introduce you to Yolanda," Chase saw a flash of hope in her face. "And everyone else on the island." Ami's hope faded but wasn't completely gone. After dinner I walked Ami to her car.

"I can't believe you're leaving in the morning."

"To be honest neither can I but I need to go back."  
"I know. I will miss you a lot though. Good luck." She kissed me on the cheek, got in her car and let me alone with my thoughts.

The next morning I grabbed my backpack, returned my keys to the landlord and set out to the airport. I ended up sleeping through my flight and bus ride only waking up to transfer. Finally around 5 p.m. I arrived at the dock to board the boat that would take me to Toucan Island and from there I would catch another boat to Waffle Island. I set my backpack down on the dock and waited for my boat to arrive. How much did he island change? Six years is a long time, but it couldn't have changed much. The island hadn't changed because the Mother Tree was dead and the Harvest Goddess was no longer connected to the island.

"Hello! Are you my passenger?" a deep voice hollered. Startled I looked up to find a bald man with a long white beard standing in front of me. He reminded me of Pascal in a strange way.

"Hi, my name is Chase."

"My name is Steven. It is nice to meet you Chase." We shook hands. "Are you ready to go? It is getting late and I would like to get to Toucan Island quickly."

"As ready as I will ever be." I mumbled, grabbing my bag I followed Steven to the boat. His boat wasn't horrible but it wasn't great either. He gave me a quick tour of the small boat, ending at a small room with a bed, a round window, a small white sink and mirror.

"This is where you'll be staying. I will wake you when we arrive at Toucan Island. Pleasant dreams Chase." He turned sharply on his heel and left me alone. Without a second thought I stripped down into my boxers and went to sleep, knowing that when I woke I'd be on Toucan Island.

Sunlight crept through the window waking me up. I didn't feel the boat rocking anymore after putting on some clothes I grabbed my backpack and headed out to the deck. I looked out at Toucan Island. Nothing had changed here but then again when you have summer all year long nothing ever did.

"I was just about to come and get you." Steven yawned as he walked up next to me. "Sorry I ment to wake you but I fell asleep as soon as we arrived. So are you staying or visiting?"

"Staying but I have one more boat to catch before I get to my hometown."

"You look very young. How long have you been gone?"

"Six years to the day, I left when I was fifteen."

"That's a long time. Your family must have missed you and wrote often."

"My parents are gone. This woman who knew them took me in. She wrote me often but I never found the time to reply all the time. She doesn't know I am coming back, nobody does."

"Must have been tough for both of you being separated that long."

"It was, at least for me." Turning to face him I held out my hand. "Thank you for taking me to this island." He shook my hand.

"Good luck with your return."

"Thanks!" I turned and walked off the boat. I watched as Steven sailed away from the island. All that was left for me to do was wait for Pascal to return. I turned and started towards the hotel that Sue and Samson run.


	3. Chapter 3

_Angela_

_Fall 17__th_

Even though I love living near Carmel Falls it would be nice to live near town sometimes. Oh well, I needed to get more work clothes all my old ones have holes in them and I needed to get some exercise. It was a nice day for being fall, but something was different about today. I shrugged the feeling off and kept walking. When I got to town there was no one in sight and all the shops were closed. What was going on here? I heard a loud noise out by the dock. There were no festivals today, so what could be going on? "Only way to find out is to investigate." I mumbled to myself and started towards the dock.

"Chase your back!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Wow! You're so tall!"

"We've heard so much about you!"

"I missed you!" Everybody was standing around someone I couldn't see. There was yelling and cheering for this guy named Chase. I tapped Ellie who stood in front of me on the shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't see you there!" she smiled

"What's going on here?"

"Chase is back!"

"Who is Chase?"

"Oh! I forgot you're new to the island. He is Yolanda's apprentice. He has been gone for six years!"

"Wow, that's…just wow!" she smiled and turned her attention back to Chase. I tried standing on my tip toes and getting a look at this famous Chase but I had no such luck. Giving up I walked away back to my house. I had plenty of things that needed to be done around my farm and I could always meet Chase later, it's not like he was leaving right away. As I turned to walk back into town I saw Luke heading towards me.

"Yo! Angela! Where are you goin'? "He gave me a cheesy smile.

"I am going home. I only came to town to get a few things but it looks like everyone is busy with Chase back in town."

"Tell ya what. I will walk you back home so you don't feel lonely!" He grinned. Normally I would decline but it was a nice day, he was a good guy so why not? "Alright you can walk me home. For your effort I will even make you some cooked spinach." Luke gave a loud whoop, looped my arm through his and we took off to my house.

I barely paid attention to what Luke was saying while we walked to my house. I wondered what made Chase leave for six years. More importantly what made him come back? It just doesn't make sense to show up out of the blue all of a sudden something was wrong and I was going to find out.

"You know what Angela," Luke nudged me snapping me out of my thoughts. We were on the porch of my house. "As much as I love spinach and being with you I have to take a rain check. I promised Chase I would have dinner with him tonight!" I faked a smile.  
"It's alright. I understand go have fun." He frowned

"Come with me."

"No it's okay I have to tend to my crops and animals." He frowned again.

"Are you sure?"

"Go already Luke before you miss dinner!" He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. I walked into my house and sat down in the kitchen. It was only 5 p.m. what was I going to do for the rest of the night? I could mope around all night or call it an early night. With a huff I got ready to go to sleep, so much for a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chase_

I sat down on my bed in the Sundae Inn. I honestly didn't expect Pascal to come to Toucan Island that soon! I figured I would have more days to prepare myself to see everyone. What surprised me more than the new comers was the island itself! I will have to ask more about it at dinner. When I arrived back on the island Yolanda and Maya were at _Off The Hook_ buying some fish for the Sundae Inn. Yolanda dropped the shopping basket and ran to give me a huge hug. When she let go I stared at Maya, she looked different. Her blonde hair was fixed, she wore a tight low cut pink dress that showed of her curves and I mean ALL her curves. She looked sexy and I needed to take my eyes off of her otherwise something bad was going to happen.

"Hi Chase."

"Maya." I smiled. She ran and gave me a hug, I picked her up and twirled her around. "I missed you. You look so grown up." Giving her a wink I set her back down. I didn't notice Yolanda had left until she came back with what looked like the whole town. It was crazy people kept yelling at me. After all the chaos calmed I went up to Dale and paid him to build me a house. He told me it was going to be the usual two day wait until then I would have to stay at Yolanda's or the inn. I wasn't up to dealing with Maya especially when she had that body.

I ran my hand through my hair. What really bothered me today was seeing Luke leave with a girl. I didn't see or face or anything but I felt a connection with her. I looked around my room at the inn. Nothing had changed here. The room still had the same tan wall paper, bed, rug, dresser and all the usual furniture. It was 5 p.m. I had to get ready to cook dinner for Luke and me. He was one of the few people I actually missed. Maybe he would bring that girl to dinner. If he didn't maybe I could ask him about her.

Luke walked into the inn just as I was putting the finishing touches on our dinner. It was nothing fancy but some steak with a side of spinach. I tried not to look too disappointed when Luke walked in without the mystery girl.

"Yo! Chase! What's up with the look dude?" He smiled.

"Nothing, just strange to be back is all! So tell me what's new on the island?"

"Well…" Luke went into detail about how the mother tree was revived and the island had never been better. "That is about it really!" he stuck another mouth full of spinach in his mouth.

"Wow, who is this person. Looks like I will have to thank him."

"Her." Luke suddenly got pale.

"Well I will have to bake her something. Who is she?" He didn't speak, and when he did his face was full of regret.

"Her name is Angela, she lives near Carmel Falls."

"Angela. That is a pretty name. I think I will pay her a visit tomorrow." Luke mumbled something, I am not sure what he said but it sounded like "That's what I was afraid of."


End file.
